europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Goods (Europa Universalis II)
In Europa Universalis II, goods of many kinds are associated with provinces, and figure in the computation of generated trade and production income. Types of Goods There are many kinds of goods in EU2: grain, cotton, fish, sugar, etc. See the listing in "Base price", below. Gold is a special good; it has special rules for its production value, and it has no trade value. Other than gold, goods vary in just a few ways: * Goods have three base prices: 5d, 10d, and 15d. * Goods have four base demand levels: 25% for some, 50%, 75%, and 100% for others. * Different goods have a variety of items which increases demand for them. * Some goods make manufactories of various types more profitable when the manufactories are built in a city producing those goods. Players often refer to "luxuries", which are the set of goods that tend to have a high price in the game due to having medium or high price, strong starting demand, and many demand enhancers including chief judges and governors. These are all of the medium-value goods except fish, as well as the high-value goods sugar, spices, and china. Base price Each type of goods has a base price (in ducats). The base price is fixed by the game (in goods.csv). Goods and their base prices are as follows: Gold is a special "good" which has no price as such (in the gold standard, money is gold-weight). Gold generates neither trade nor production income; instead, it creates gold income. "Nothing" is a placeholder used in province.csv for oceans, rivers, lakes, etc. The base price of a good is used to compute its market price (see below), and in the computation of production income. Market price The market price for a good is the base price adjusted for supply and demand. The market price of a good is used for only one purpose: computing generated trade. Each good has its own supply and demand. Supply and demand are themselves abstract. They are given in-game as percentages, but there is nothing they are percentages of. Note that EU2 simplifies prices by assuming a world market for all goods, with no transportation costs. That is, the supply number and the demand number for any specific good are globally uniform. Thus, promoting a chief judge in Europe will affect the price of luxuries worldwide, including the New World even if nobody has discovered it yet! Computation of Market Price The computation of the market price of a good X is a simple function of base price, supply, and demand, as follows: market_price(X) = base_price(X) * (2.0 - supply(X)) * demand(X) Supply Supply for each specific good is calculated as 50%, plus 1% per settlement on a province with that good. Contrary to the laws of economics, trading posts do not increase the supply of their good. There is a maximum supply of 150%. Demand Demand for various goods begins at 25%, 50%, 75% or 100%. Demand is then increased by 1% for several factors, which vary depending on the good. Many buildings increase demand for goods; thus, if you are a trading nation, it's often a good idea to promote your chief judges simply for the effect on luxury goods' market prices. Demand for slaves is created by the number of settled provinces with cotton, tobacco, and sugar. Demand for slaves increases by 10% for cotton, tobacco, and sugar settlements that are owned by a non-pagan country. Demand increases by only 1% if those type of settlements are owned by pagans. Demand is capped at 200%. category:Europa Universalis II economy category:Europa Universalis II rules